


Snow Day

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2015)Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).





	Snow Day

The soft glow of a halogen yard light cut through the dark night illuminating the dry, brown grass below. 

Inside the farmhouse little noses pressed against a rapidly fogging pane of glass as two pairs of eyes scanned the night sky. 

“I think I sawed one,” Vin whispered hopefully. 

“Where?”

“If ya look real hard over t’ward the barn.”

“I can’t see nothin’.”

“Boys, time to sleep. School tomorrow.”

“Ain’t never gonna snow,” JD grumped, crawling back under the covers.

“Night, JD.”

“Night, Vin.”

The boys drifted off to sleep as a large fluffy flake wafted slowly to the ground. 

~~~~~~

"IT SNOWED!"

"YAY! SNOW, SNOW, SNOW..."

Exchanging grins, Chris and Buck gathered up the two whirlwinds that blew into the kitchen.

"It snowed, Da," JD announced excitedly, "It snowed, LOTS!"

"It sure did, L'il Bit. Now, what do you think we should do today?"

JD's eyes widened. "Don't we gots to go to school?"

"No, it's a snow day."

"Do you have to go to work?" Vin held his breath, waiting for Chris's answer.

"No, we all get to stay home today."

"YAY!"

The two boys wriggled free, hitting the ground at a run and heading for the mud room.

~~~~~~

"Do ya think he’ll still be there in the morning?” JD whispered. 

“Yeah.”Vin quietly joined the younger boy at the window. “It’s cold ‘nuff out there, so’s he won’t melt like that snowball you put in your pocket.”

“I wanted to keep it forever,” JD said wistfully. 

“Not everythin’s forever, JD.”

“Me and Da is forever. Da said so. And you and Chris.”

Vin sighed contentedly. “I know.”

“Do you think we’ll have another snow day tomorrow?”

“Not if you don’t go to sleep RIGHT NOW!”

Giggling madly, the two boys scrambled for their beds.

“I’s sleeping.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
